


[Podfic] All Roads Lead Me Back to You

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Six ways it could have ended less tragically.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 26





	[Podfic] All Roads Lead Me Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Roads Lead Me Back to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551747) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 

Length: 00:21:43

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/All%20Roads%20Lead%20Me%20Back%20to%20You.mp3) (14 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/All%20Roads%20Lead%20Me%20Back%20to%20You.m4b) (9.9 MB) 


End file.
